


Armed Bastards

by yourebrilliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and the gang come to Sherlock and John's rescue at the very last minute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed Bastards

Squaring his shoulders, Sherlock took heart in the poetic symmetry of the world’s only consulting detective destroying the world’s only consulting criminal with an incendiary device of his own making. He spun to face Moriarty, ‘Then my answer will have occurred to you,’ he said, aiming John’s gun at the pile of semtex near Moriarty’s feet.

‘Drop your weapons! You are surrounded by armed bastards!’

Sherlock froze, never so glad to hear Greg Lestrade’s voice as in that moment. The little red dots of death disappeared from John’s forehead and chest, just as Moriarty flung himself to one side and started running for the nearest doors. As he reached them one door _slammed_ open, smacking him straight in the face. John and Sherlock stared in awe as Jim collapsed to the ground.

‘Alright, Freak?’ Sally asked, stepping over Moriarty’s unconscious form to cuff his wrists behind his back. ‘Thought we might finally have gotten rid of you for a moment there.’

Sherlock sneered mildly. ‘I can only imagine your distress upon finding me undamaged,’ he retorted.

Sally grinned wickedly as she dragged Moriarty upright by the handcuffs. ‘I’m inconsolable,’ she agreed.

‘Is that him?’ Lestrade asked, looking harried as he entered the pool room from behind Sherlock and John.

‘Yes, sir,’ Sally called, holding the unconscious body against the wall with one hand.

‘Right, stick him in the back of a patrol car and sit on him till I’m done here. And Sally,’ he added, Sally looked back at him, ‘I didn’t mean that literally.’ Sally grinned and heaved Moriarty through the double doors.

‘Why is she so happy?’ John asked Lestrade.

Lestrade chuckled. ‘’Cause we saved the great Sherlock Holmes,’ he explained. ‘I’m rather pleased with it myself.’

‘Oh, please,’ Sherlock retorted, ‘it was hardly _difficult_ to find us. It was right there on my website!’

Lestrade grinned. ‘You just can’t say “Thank you” can you?’

Sherlock shrugged. ‘I am perfectly capable of expressing gratitude where it is warranted,’ he responded pointedly.

‘Well, I’m grateful,’ John interjected. ‘I was not looking forward to being blown sky high.’

Sherlock cast a reproachful glance at John. ‘I _did_ have a plan,’ he commented.

John smiled and shook his head. ‘Well, now _I_ have a plan,’ he replied. ‘And that plan is “tea”. Can we go?’ he asked Lestrade.

‘Looks like it,’ Lestrade confirmed. ‘We think we’ve rounded up all the snipers, and Sally’s got our bomber, so...yeah.’

‘How reassuring,’ Sherlock drawled, sliding Lestrade’s wallet out of his coat pocket, unnoticed. He nodded regally at Lestrade and swirled away.

‘Right, then,’ John said, clapping Lestrade on the shoulder and catching up with Sherlock. ‘Nice cup of tea.’

‘We need milk,’ Sherlock commented as they left the pool room.

‘You said you were gonna buy some,’ John replied.

‘To get you to leave,’ Sherlock retorted, opening the front doors.

‘Not the point,’ John said, stubbornly, following Sherlock out into the night. ‘It’s your turn to buy it.’

‘I don’t have any money on me,’ Sherlock declared, triumphant.

‘Yes you do, you just lifted Greg’s wallet.’

‘Ah, but-’

‘Sherlock,’ John said suddenly. ‘Just buy the milk.’

Sherlock watched him closely for a moment without speaking. ‘Fine,’ he conceded sulkily, ‘but next time it’s your turn.’

John smiled up at Sherlock warmly, reaching out to clasp his hand. ‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> Lestrade's first line is from Life On Mars, property of the BBC


End file.
